Survive Temporary
by Haruko Akemi
Summary: pada awalnya semua terasa biasa saja, bahkan tak ada yang menarik, membosankan, hingga saat semua yang terjadi telah selesai, rasa tak ingin berakhir pun datang. Bad Summary!


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Yamanaka Ino / Nara Shikamaru

Genre: Romantis, Luka / Comfort

Tingkat: T

Warning : Author amatir, Typo(s), AU, OOC, Fic ancur tak terkira, dan semua ini murni terjadi karena otak saya yang 'KELEWATcerdas' *dihajar massa

Summary **: **Entah kenapa sebuah cerita selalu berawal dari "Pagi yang cerah..." bla-bla-bla, tapi rasanya hal itu memang sudah umum. Karena cerita yang ku alami pun juga akan berawal dan berakhir dari suatu pagi yang indah. Dimana pada awalnya semua terasa biasa saja, bahkan tak ada yang menarik, membosankan, hingga saat semua yang terjadi telah selesai, rasa tak ingin berakhir pun datang.

...

...

...

_**SURVIVE TEMPORARY © Haruko Akemi**_

**...**

Matahari mencoba menampakkan kembali sinarnya, memaksa sang bulan untuk berpindah tempat ke bagian bumi yang lain. Kembali bersinar terang dengan perlahan dan anggun. Hingga tanpa sadar sinarnya telah menyilaukan mata yang melihat. Sinarnya menyoroti sebuah rumah sederhana yang terlihat begitu asri, ditumbuhi banyak bunga di pekarangan rumahnya yang kecil. Rumah bercat kuning gading yang memiliki sebuah pagar dengan papan kecil yang bertuliskan "YAMANAKA".

Kalian tentu tahu siapa sosok yang akan menjadi tokoh utama dalam Fic ini. Yup, Yamanaka Ino gadis berambut pirang panjang dengan kedua poni yang menutupi sebagian wajah cantiknya. Gadis itu masih bergelung dalam selimut, masih belum mau meninggalkan kasurnya yang berbalut sprei berwarna ungu. Dan jangan lupakan bahwa kamar gadis pirang ini yang juga didominasi oleh warna ungu yang disusun dan diatur sedemikian rupa hingga membentuk kamar yang sangat nyaman, wajar saja dia masih malas untuk bangun dari tidur panjangnya yang membuat author ngantuk seketika.

Kriiingg..kriiingg..kriiingg.. alarm terdengar begitu nyaring –jikatakmaudibilangberisik- ditelinga sehingga membuat sang nona sedikiit terusik. "engghh.. jam berapa sih?! Aku sangat mengantuk!" berusaha untuk menggapai benda nista yang sudah mengganggu tidur cantiknya dan segera menghentikan suara alarm dengan tidak elitnya. Brakkk! Oh yaampun dia membantingnya dengan tidak berperikealarman. "Urusai! Aku butuh tidur sekarang! Ini hari libur dan kau malah merusak mimpi indahku!" oke setelah membanting alarmnya ia malah memarahi benda tak berdosa itu yang bahkan berbaik hati untuk membangunkannya sebelum-

"Inooooo .. Kau Gadis bangun rupanya!"

-sang ayah membangunkannya dengan caranya yang paling ampuh yaitu-

Byurrr ...

-menyiramkan air seember untuk gadis kecilnya tersayang. "Ayah! Ukh! Tak bisa kah membangunkanku dengan cara yang halus? Bukan dengan itu! Aku jadi harus menjemur sprei ku lagi!". Ino bersungut kesal pada sang ayah yang dengan seenaknya menyiramkan begitu banyak air pada anaknya sendiri, sudah dua hari dengan hari ini. Ino tak habis pikir bagaimana ayahnya bisa melakukan hal nista seperti ini padanya. "Terserah, sekarang kau mau bangun atau Ayah akan dengan senang hati membawakan mu seember air lagi? Hm? Gadis Malas?". Ayahnya menunjukkan senyum manisnya tapi itu berarti lain bagi Ino.

Sungguh Ino berani bersumpah bahwa ia benar-benar dalam keadaan terancam saat ini.

Ino masih saja menekuk wajahnya atas kejadian tadi pagi. Ayolah! Ia sangat mengantuk karena harus menyelesaikan PR Akuntansinya yang begitu rumit! Dan ia juga baru tidur selama 3 jam!. Masih ada waktu untuknya melanjutkan tidurnya selama satu setengah jam sebelum berangkat sekolah pukul setengah 8. Salahkan guru Akuntansi-nya Kurenai _sensei_ yang dengan tega memberinya 5 soal dan hebatnya satu soal akan menghabiskan tiga sampai empat lembar kertas folio.

"Ouhayooooo minnaaa-saaaaan!". Sapa pemuda pirang saat memasuki kelas dengan suaranya yang cetar menggelegar lalu, Buk! "Ukh! Hei apa yang kau lakukan Kiba!". Seseorang yang dipanggil Kiba hanya melengos pergi tak perduli. Melihat perkataannya tidak dihiraukan pemuda tersebut marah sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Kiba temannya. "Kau! Menyebalkan! Apa yang kau mau dengan memukul kepalaku hah! Hei Kiba! Kau mendengarku tidak?! Jangan pernah mengacuhkanku saat a-". "Narutoooo! TAK BISAKAH KAU DIAM HAH?!". kata-kata Naruto, pemuda yang tadi dipukul kepalanya terhenti saat ada sebuah suara yang bunyinya seperti akan mencabut nyawanya saat itu juga. "A-ah Ino-chan kau cantik sekali hari ini". Naruto memuji berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa marah pada diri gadis bersurai pirang panjang tersebut. "DIAM KAU!" ancam Ino sadis. Ia benar-benar kesal pagi ini ditambah dengan teriakan cempreng Naruto yang sungguh membuatnya muak. "B-baik" Naruto mengangguk, ia bisa saja melawannya dengan berteriak balik tapi dia tak mungkin melawan wanita, Hell No! jadi dia menurut saja.

Canteen

"Ayolah Pig, bantu aku untuk mendapatkan Lee". Permintaan Sakura yang sukses membut mata Ino membulat sempurna. Bukan! Bukan karena panggilan Sakura yang kurang ajar, tapi siapa yang tak akan kaget jika tiba-tiba saja Sakura sahabat baiknya yang dari awal tak pernah menyukai pemuda itu. Sekarang, malah memohon padanya hanya untuk seseorang bernama Rock Lee, pemuda dengan rambut mangkuknya juga semangat masa mudanya yang seperti tak ada habisnya dan jangan lupakan senyumnya yang sangat layak untuk ikut audisi iklan pasta gigi. Berlebihan memang, tapi itulah kenyataannya. "No way! Kau yang dulu menolaknya Jidat. Tapi kenapa malah kau yang berbalik menyukainya? Kau gila!" nasihat Ino panjang, tidak singkat, dan jelas membuat Sakura menekuk wajahnya seketika. "Entahlah, aku benar-benar menyukainya Ino. Aku benar-benar suka padanya. Melihatnya saat bersama dengan Ten-Ten membuatku sakit. Lalu apa perasaan itu jika bukan rasa suka?" Sakura mengakuinya tanpa beban karena memang itulah yang dia rasakan.

Ino hanya bisa memandang sahabatnya prihatin, lalu menghela nafas lelah. Ino seperti melihat dirinya, membahas tentang Rasa, membuat hatinya perih seperti luka lama yang kembali terbuka. "Baiklah aku akan mencoba membantumu". Jawab Ino akhirnya saat matanya menangkap sebentar lagi akan ada tangis yang keluar dari sudut mata sahabatnya.

Bel berbunyi menandakan berakhirnya proses pemerasan otak dan pembukaan mata secara paksa yang benar-benar terasa menyakitkan. Bagaimana mungkin pelajaran sejarah yang isinya hanya berkisah, mendongeng dan sejenisnya ada pada jam terakhir? Siapa yang bertanggung jawab? Yeah itu yang ada dipikiran Ino yang diperparah dengan kusutnya otak Ino hari ini karena musibah yang sudah dua kali menimpanya.

Deg! 'd-dia...' 'tampan' 'sangat tampan'

Saat ini Ino sedang berada dijalan menuju rumahnya dan hanya dengan melihatnya pun semua orang akan tahu bahwa Ino sedang jatuh cinta, dibuktikan dengan matanya yang membentuk _love_ dengan _background_ bunga-bunga sakura bertebaran di sekelilingnya. Untungnya Ino segera sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang menyapanya. Tapi ia kembali melamun 'E-eh dia menatap ku! Dia juga melihatku! Oh aku menyukaimu.. Sangat menyukaimu.. benar-benar menyukaimu..' batinnya sinting, tak sadar bahwa seseorang sedang menatapnya dengan ganas. "Inoooo!" teriak Hinata kesal. Siapa yang akan tahan jika kau ingin mengajak seseorang bersalaman tapi dia sama sekali tak menghiraukan mu? "Oh eh iya Hinata-chan ada apa?" Ino pun tersadar dari lamunan bodohnya. Hinata menggeleng "Tak ada, hanya ingin mengajak mu bersalaman. Yap sudah! Aku duluan yaa Ino-chan" setelah mengajak Ino bersalaman Hinata dengan tidak sopannya berlalu begitu saja tanpa meminta maaf karena telah melalukan percobaan merusak pendengaran orang lain. "Dasar gadis aneh, dia itu kenapa semangat sekali hari ini? dan tunggu! kenapa dia lewat sini? Mansion Hyuuga bukannya ada di pertigaan pertama sebelum kesini?" tanya Ino bingung yang hanya dijawab oleh desiran angin yang kebetulan lewat dan kembali mendesah kecewa saat mencari seseorang yang tadi membuatnya terpesona tak ia temukan.

POV Ino

Ah ini semua karena Hinata-chan, ia membuatku kehilangan dia. Ino, jangan membuat mu terlihat seperti orang gila! ini masih dijalan, dan berhenti tersenyum bodoh sambil mengatakan I Love You berulang kali, itu membuat mu semakin terlihat bodoh bercampur idiot sekaligus. Aah.. aku benar-benar akan gila jika seperti ini! Kau membuat ku jatuh terlalu dalam bodoh! Kau membuat ku terlalu mencintaimu! Berhenti terlihat tampan di depanku! Kau! Aaaaah.. aku hanya ingin dia! Aku yakin dia juga masih memiliki rasa yang sama dengan ku, rasa yang sama seperti empat tahun lalu. Dan rasa yang tak pernah hilang sedikit pun sejak empat tahun lalu.

Pertama, aku sering kali menangkap basah dia yang menatapku dan saat aku balik menatapnya, dia akan membuang muka kearah lain. Bukankah itu menyebalkan? Tapi mengingat dia memperhatikan ku diam-diam, itu membuat ku senang.

Kedua, saat acara ulangtahun dimana masih banyak tempat untuk berfoto saat sesi foto bersama, dia lebih memilih untuk berfoto disamping ku. Sampai dia secara tidak langsung mengusir seseorang yang sebelumnya telah berada disamping ku.

Ketiga, saat penutupan sebuah acara dengan menggabungkan sebelah tangan semua orang, dia memindahkan tangannya di tanganku!

Oh apa bisa aku bertahan untuk berharap bahwa dia memang menyukaiku? Meskipun aku tahu ia takkan lagi -atau memang menunggu waktu yang tepat- untuk menyatakan kembali rasa sukanya padaku?

Benar! Aku akan bertahan sampai pendidikan ku berakhir, aku akan bertahan sampai dia menagih janjiku yang entah dia ingat atau tidak bahwa aku akan bersama dengannya saat sekolah ku selesai.

Dan saat pikiran ku mulai pulih aku tersadar bahwa aku sudah sampai didepan rumahku, dan Tunggu sebentar! Apa yang aku lakukan?! aku mematung sambil menggenggam pagar seperti seorang gadis yang baru saja diusir oleh kekasihnya. Hei! Menghela nafas lelah bercampur malu takut-takut ada yang melihat kegilaanku, aku buru-buru masuk ke rumah dan merutuki kebodohanku.

Ino POV END

Hari ini Ino berkunjung kerumah salah satu teman Ayahnya. Bukannya tidak pernah, ia hanya jarang mampir, karena saat kerumah teman Ayahnya ia hanya akan membeli sesuatu karena teman Ayahnya membuka sebuah warung berisi bahan pokok. Sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak berminat, salahkan Ayahnya yang mengajak-menyeret-nya untuk datang kesini. Ino memegang perutnya, cacing-cacing di perut langsing nya sudah membuat panggung yang sebentar lagi akan digunakan untuk menggelar konser mereka, karena tak juga diberi jatah makan. Simple saja bahwa saat ini _Ino Lapar._

Akhirnya setelah kunjungan ayahnya yang menurutnya tidak penting dan membosankan karena hanya membahas soal pekerjaan mereka juga membahas masa muda mereka yang _katanya sangat menyenangkan _dan kadang diselingi dengan gelak tawa keduanya. Ino dan Ayahnya segera pulang kerumah, saat hendak melewati pintu kecil ia tak sengaja berpapasan dengan pemuda yang telah empat tahun ia sukai dan empat tahun ia tunggu. Ya Shikamaru, pemuda berwajah biasa saja tapi menurut Ino sangat tampan. Pemuda yang entah kenapa terlihat begitu misterius dihadapannya. Pemuda yang tak pernah mengatakan apapun padanya selain 'Ino aku menyukaimu' dan saat Ino katakan tidak, tanpa aba-aba pemuda itu langsung menjauh dan pergi dengan perlahan tanpa berkata apapun lagi, yang tanpa Ino sadari itu membuat perasaannya tumbuh.

"Eh paman". Shikamaru langsung mencium tangan Inoichi Ayah Ino dan hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan kepala oleh seseorang yang tadi ia panggil _paman, lalu pergi mendahului Ino anaknya. _Dan Shikamaru mencium tangan Ino dengan lembut lalu pergi. "E-eh? Apa?" Ino terkaget, tersadar dari lamunan daaaan ... blush! Mukanya memerah, malu bercampur senang. 'D-dia mm-mencium t-tangan ku!' Batin Ino gagap dan mulai saat itu juga ia membuat tangannya sebagai anggota tubuh terfavorit dan akan selalu membuat tangannya wangi dan bersih. Dan hari itu Ino hanya menggumamkan kata 'Shikamaru I Love You' berulang kali dan mencoba untuk menahan senyumnya yang tak pernah bisa hilang saat mengingat 'kejadian indah' dan terus mencoba untuk menahan rasa ingin melompat karena rasa senangnya yang mencapai ubun-ubun dan terus terjadi sampai ia terlelap.

O  
O  
O  
O

So? Apa masih ada cara untuk Ino melepaskan Shikamaru? Apa masih ada alasan untuk menghancurkan pertahanan seorang Yamanaka Ino untuk mencintai pemuda bermarga Nara Sikamaru? Apa masih ada seseorang selain Yamanaka Ino yang tulus dengan sabar mencoba bertahan untuk Shikamaru?

_Finally_ semua penantian akan terbayar, semua pengorbanan takkan ada yang sia-sia, semua kepedihan akan tergantikan dengan kebahagiaan. Dan saat semua itu terjadi percayalah takkan ada yang mau itu semua berakhir.

~ _End ~_

A / N:

Uaaaaa.. apa yang ku perbuaaaaaaat? FIC INI BERAKHIR DENGAN GAJE-NYA! Oh maaf CapsLock kuu.. Hm oke, aku tau ini aneh dibilang humor ngga ketawa. jadi yaudahlah yah... tapi ide ini mengalir begitu aja waktu aku lagi ngelamunin seseorang trus tau-tau jadinya malah kaya gini *dicolek Lee *mandi kembang. Yeah ga ada yang mau aku ungkapin karena semua udah aku tuang disini.

Nah cukup sekian dan terima review ^^ ups.. terima kasihh telah membacaaaa...

Ketjup manis,

_**Haruko Akemi**_


End file.
